


Obtaining Fundin

by Emimar



Series: Tolkien Twitter RP Shorts [3]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimar/pseuds/Emimar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part in a series of interactions from my twitter rp between Kili and Lofnheid. The accounts are @eredluinarcher and @Lofnheid.</p><p>Part of my Twitter shorts series.</p><p>Lofnheid is the sister of my OC, Lyndheid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lofnheid

Places an advert around Erebor looking for a good home for the puppy that she raised.

Kili

While walking around Erebor, he comes across an advert about a sheepdog puppy. He could do with another companion and decides to seek out the lady who is mentioned in the ad. He asks around the place and is directed to her home. He knocks on the door and awaits an answer.

Lofnheid

She hears a knock on the door and, with a heavy sigh, she puts aside the blanket she has been making for Nali and gets up to answer it, wondering who could be calling. She is surprised to find a young man who has the look of royalty about him. "Is there anything I can help you with, my lord?"

Kili

"Are you the lady Lofnheid? I've come asking about the puppy you need to re-home."

Lofnheid

"I am her. You've come at an awkward time, I'm afraid. I lost my sister recently and everything is a mess, but it is fine to talk to me. Please come in and I'll get the puppy for you. He's quite special as I had to hand raise him."

Kili

"You lost your sister? Please accept my condolences, my lady. I can come back another time if you don't want to deal with this right now. I am sorry if I bothered you."

Lofnheid

"Oh no. It is no problem, my lord. Are you one of the king's nephews?" Nali begins to cry at that moment. "I'd better see to my baby."

Kili

"Yes, I am one of the king's nephews." He bows to her and smiles. "Kili, at your service."

Lofnheid

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord. Would you like some tea while we talk? A puppy is quite a lot of responsibility, espeaically a sheepdog. Kind of like this little fellow." She picks up her crying baby to shush him. "He needs changing."

Kili

He looks a little uncomfortable, as he's not used to handling babies. "Will you be alright dealing with it yourself, my lady?"

Lofnheid

"Oh I am used to it, my lord. I'll deal with this in my bathroom as I have everything I need there. Would you mind waiting here? I'll be back in a few moments. And the puppy is asleep in his basket in the kitchen if you want to go see him."

Kili

He nods. "I'll go see him if you don't mind. Would you like me to brew that tea you suggested while you see to your wee one?"

Lofnheid

"Thank you, my lord. I would not have expected you to do that. I shall be back in a few minutes."

Kili

He goes through into the kitchen. It is very organised, with everything in its place. By the fireplace on a rug is a small furry bundle. He walks over to the puppy and sees that he is indeed sleeping. As soon as he sees him, he knows that the dog is right for him. He looks for some tea and a kettle. He finds them without any problem and he fills the kettle with water and places it on the iron stove. He makes a fire in the in-built fire place within it and waits for the water to boil.

Lofnheid

It takes a while for her to see to Nali and she hopes that she isn't keeping the prince waiting for too long.

Kili

It seems to take ages for the water to boil. He wondered how kitchen staff put up with the wait. He thinks of his music waiting for him back in his study, but his excitement at seeing about the puppy ensures that the wait is worth while.

Lofnheid

She finishes changing Nali and takes him into her bed room so that she can feed him in privacy, hoping that by doing so his needs are all seen to for the moment and he will be content while she talks business with the dwarf prince.

Kili

The water finishes boiling at last and he brews the tea. Lofnheid still hasn't come back yet and he wonders if he should go look for her, but he didn't want to intrude on her in her own home.

Lofnheid

She emerges from her bedroom, carrying Nali, who was now content and sleepy, which pleased the dwarf maiden because it meant that she could talk to the dwarf prince about collies uninterrupted. She places him in his basket in the living room goes in search of Kili and finds him in the kitchen.

Kili

'I'm sorry. The tea went cold while I was waiting for you to return." The little puppy wakes up at that moment, yawns and walks over to him. He gently picks him up and the puppy starts to lick his hand and wags his tail. Kili smiles at him. "Is your baby alright, my lady?"

Lofnheid

"He's fine and he's now sleeping. We can talk about the puppy in the living room, if you'll bring him."

Kili

"Alright. In the advert, it mentioned training him. I was wondering how I should go about it. I've never trained a dog before."

Lofnheid

She thinks for a minute. "The first thing you need to do is teach the puppy his name. You need to say it every time you interact with him. Have you chosen a name for him yet?"

Kili

He smiles warmly. "Aye, I think so. I think Fundin would be a nice name for a collie." He stokes the puppy's head. "There is quite a lot that I don't know. What about toilet training and feeding?"

Lofnheid

"House training him is easy. You just make sure that you allow him to go outside every time he wakes up. Oh, he is quite vulnerable to picking up infections so you have to be careful with where you allow him to go until he is older. As for feeding him, I can give you a scroll with that information on. You will need to socialise him with other dogs too, otherwise he will become quite frightened or aggressive if he doesn't get contact with them. Freki, my old collie is alright, they already know each other."

Kili

"I see. I already know of a dog I can allow him to play with, if Balin lets me. I shall ask Amad if she knows of a dog he can play with. If I have any problems with him, can I talk them over with you?"

Lofnheid

"Of course! You can drop by when ever you wish. I will usually be here. Bringing up Nali takes up a lot of my time and I am unable to travel a lot. One other thing that you should know is that sheepdogs are highly intelligent and need to be kept occupied, but fortunately, there are lots of things that they are capable of doing and are very easy to train."

Kili

"I think I should take him home, my lady and thank you for the advice you've given me. I will do my best to care for him."

Lofnheid

She hands him the scroll with the feeding information on and gives him the bowls, basket and blanket that the puppy has been using. "Taking these should help him settle down easier as he is familiar with them. You may find that he will chew things as he gets older. He will grow out of it, but I wouldn't leave anything that you wouldn't want him to get his teeth into lying around the place."

Kili

"That is good advice my lady and thank you for all of the help you have given me. It is very much appreciated." He politely takes his leave and brings the puppy and the equipment home with him, smiling happily.


	2. A Chat With Andvari

Kili

Knocks on the dwarrowdam's door, seeking some advice about Fundin, and waits for an answer.

Lofnheid

Andvari hears the knock on the door and goes to answer it, expecting it to be Loni or Bild calling on them. When he opens the door, he is surprised to find a young man there instead, and is even more puzzled that it would be a dwarf of high rank calling on them, which he could tell from his appearance. "Can I help you, my lord?"

Kili

"Is the Lady Lofnheid around? I would like to speak to her, if I may."

Lofnheid

He crosses his arms across his chest, and tried to keep his anger in check. "And why would you be calling on my wife, young lord?"

Kili

He gulps, as he takes in the older dwarf man's strong arms, wondering if he's going to get punched in the face for his trouble. "It's not what you think. Your kind lady gave me a puppy recently. I've been having trouble with him and I was hoping that she could give me some advice regarding him."

Lofnheid

"Oh, your Prince Kili. My wife told me she had given the puppy to you. She can't see you at the moment because she's unwell."

Kili

He looks at him with concern. "Unwell? What's wrong with her? Is there anything I can do to help her?"

Lofnheid

He sighs. "It will take some explaining and I suppose she wouldn't mind if I talked to you about it as she has been talking to your Amad. Come in and we can have a talk about it."

Kili

"Amad is friends with her? She didn't tell me." He accepts the older dwarf man's invitation and enters the hallway. He notices the tapestries hanging on the wall and stops to look at them. Who made these?"

  


Lofnheid

He beams proudly."It's my wife's work. When she's not caring for Nali or looking after our dogs, she makes these, and other fabric goods and soft furnishings. She's made most of what we have here."

Kili

He inspects the work and is very impressed with it. "Your wife is very talented. Does she take commissions? I think Amad would love work like this in her quarters and work like this would be welcomed in the communal areas of the mountain."

Lofnheid 

"Aye. It would at that. When she is feeling better, I am sure that she will love to do it. She thinks that the mountain should be made more comfortable for folks and her craft is a way of doing that. She can't do other things while she is caring for our boy. Would you like some ale while we talk, my lord?"

Kili

"That would be great. For a moment there, I thought that you were going to offer me tea. Your wife did that the last time I was here."

Lofnheid

Andvari grins. "Lofnheid loves her tea. Make yourself at home while I get us some ale. We should have a barrel of it in the kitchen, but we'll have to go easy on it. I don't think Lofnheid will like it if we drank it all and got drunk."

Kili

He sits down in one of the chairs by the fireplace and admires the intricate tapestries on the wall across the room while he waits for Andvari to return from the kitchen.

Lofnheid

He returns after being gone for a while, carrying a barrel of ale and a pair of intricately carved wooden goblets. He fills both goblets and hands one of them to the young dwarf prince. "Well, my lord, Lofnheid is mourning the loss of her sister who passed away recently. That is why you cannot see her. She's lost her parents and her brothers and she is - taking the loss pretty hard. I've taken off work to care for her and Nali while she is ill."

Kili

"That's a sad affiar indeed. I don't know what I would do if I lost Fili, Amad or my Uncle, let alone all three of them. What was her name?"

Lofnheid

He listens to the prince's sincere condolences... "She was called Lyndheid. My wife is upset because they were parted from each other for a long time before this happened, and just when they finally find each other again, Lyndheid is lost to us. [Nali begins to cry in his cot. "Excuse me, I must go and see to him..."

Kili

"No worries at all. Could I hold him, if you don't mind, of course."

Lofnheid

Andvari gently lifts him out of the cot and checks him over. "I think he might be hungry. I'll just take him to his mother so she can feed him. I'll be back in a few moments." He takes little Nali into the hallway that leads to the room he and Lofnheid sleep in. He enters the room and, seeing that Lofnheid is asleep, attempts to wake her up. Lofnheid stirs and wakes up.] Nali's hungry, my dear. [She blinks her eyes a few times before she feels properly awake and takes him from her husband's arms. "He's hungry, alright. Thank you for bringing him to me." She feeds him, which takes several minutes for her to do so and then she hands him back. "He should sleep now. I'm still quite tired." He holds Nali to his chest. "That is understandable, my dear. You rest and don't worry about anything."He kisses her forehead before leaving her to her sleep. He hates seeing her like that and hopes she'll feel better soon.

Kili

He sits in the chair and drinks his ale while he waits for Andvari to come back and thinks about their loss. He wasn't aware ntil now that Lyndheid was Lofnheid's sister. He wonders if he should give them the journal that he found in Balin's library, as it might help the lady to come to terms with what she has lost.

Lofnheid

He returns with the babe and passes him to the prince. "He'll probably be quite sleepy, my lord. He always is after my wife feeds him."

Kili

He cradles Nali gently in his arms and the baby smiles up at him. His heart melts and he wonders if he will ever have one of his own, but finding the right lady is a difficult task. "He's wonderful, my friend. How old is he?"

Lofnheid

Andvari smiles proudly. "That he is! The only day that came close to being perfect other than the day he was born was the day I married his mother. He'll grow up to be a black smith like me, or a warrior like his uncle. He's just three months. Maybe I could help you with the problem with the puppy."

Kili

"He keeps getting into everything! He made a mess in my Uncle's study and chewed up a lot of important papers and he got into a friend's knitting. I'm afraid that he might do himself some harm, or that he'll cause more destruction. I was hoping that your lady would have some advice on what I could do about it."

Lofnheid

I see. Well, Lofhnheid has raised many puppies, as did her mother before her. What she does until they are older is make an enclosure for them and fills it with toys to occupy them with. It does help, but you do need to interact with them a lot. It will help when it comes to training them and keeps them out of trouble in the meantime."

Kili

"That sounds like good advice, my friend, thank you. Oh, it appears that your little one has fallen asleep." He carefully passes him back to the dwarf. "Thank you for the advice. It has been very enlightening."

Lofnheid

He takes Nali and puts him into his cot so he can sleep undisturbed. "Did you enjoy the ale?"

Kili

"Aye...It was an excellent ale, my friend. Who brews it?"

Lofnheid

"My brother Loni brews it, when he gets a break from his work in the guard."

Kili 

"It's good ale. I'll take some spare, if you have it..."

Lofnheid

"I shall have to ask Loni if he has any. He will be pleased that you enjoyed it."

Kili

"I don't think I've had any better, at least not in a long while at any rate."

Lofnheid

"I'll talk to Loni and make sure that you get some."

Kili

"Well, I shall be going now. Oh, I have something which Lofnheid might want. I picked up Lyndheid's journal in Balin's library. I think that it's only right that she should have it instead of me. I'll bring it round for her tomorrow."

Lofnheid

"Thank you. I think she would appreciate that, my lord and I think she'll like to have something of her sister around."

Kili

"I thought that would be the case, my friend. I'll leave you to care for her and your Nali. I'm sorry if I intruded."

Lofnheid

"Think nothing of it, my lord. My wife will be happy to see you once she is feeling better."

Kili

He nods, bids him farewell and leaves, happy with the advice and looking forward to the promised ale.


	3. Sword Practice

Lofnheid  
She sharpens the sword that her aunt made for her. She has no clue why her aunt would do such a thing because she has no interest in weaponry. Nali is in the care of a friend. She goes down to the training grounds to see if there is someone who would instruct her.

Kili  
He's practicing with his bow when he sees a familiar lady enter the training grounds, and he puts his bow down and walks over to her with a smile on his face. "It is good to see you, my lady. I went around to see you the other day but your husband said that you were unwell. Are you feeling better today?"

Lofnheid  
"Not really, but I needed to get some fresh air. Andvari told me about the troubles you've been having with the pup. How is Fundin? Is he doing alright?"

Kili  
He's fine now that I've built the play pen for him. It keeps him out of trouble while I'm working and can't keep a proper eye on him. I've not seen you down here before. Can I help you with anything?"

Lofnheid  
"My aunt wants me to learn how to use a sword so that I can defend myself if I get into trouble. She thinks that now Lynd is gone that there is no one to protect me and Nali if we need it when my husband and Loni aren't around. It's funny, though, my lord. It was Lynd's penchant for getting into trouble which caused her death in the first place. I don't think I'll be any safer wielding a sword, or any other kind of weapon."  


Kili  
"May I inspect your sword, my lady?"

Lofnheid  
"Of course." She hands her sword, still in it's scabbard to him.

Kili  
He draws the blade and hands the scabbard back to her and tests its balance. "This is a fine blade, my lady, worthy of someone like yourself, but it is much lighter than my own. The knot work on the hilt is unusual, though. I've never seen its like."

Lofnheid  
"That...Well, my family is not of the line of Durin, and we have struggled much since the dragon attacked Erebor, but we do have our own history which means a lot to us. My great uncle raised my father and my aunt and he was a black smith himself. He taught my father and my aunt their trade and that knot work was his mark. My aunt puts it into all of work somewhere so that people know that she made it. She's instructing my husband in the same art so that it doesn't die with her."

Kili  
"Your family has a noble heritage. I have my own royal symbol which I work into my metal work. I suppose your family's knot work is something similar and Fili has designed his own which he works into his.

Lofnheid  
"I suppose it makes sense that you both have your own symbol. You can use it on other things too, like a signature. May I see it?"

Kili  
"Of course. I usually have my sword on me when I'm out doors. You never know what you may encounter. It's propped up against the boulder over there."

Lofnheid  
She walks over to the sword and picks it up to inspect the hilt. "It's a lot heavier than the sword my aunt gave me. I don't think that I would be able to wield it myself."

Kili  
"That's to be expected, but there is a way you can change it. Have you done much weapons training before?"

Lofnheid  
She shakes her head. "Lynd was the one always interested in that sort of thing, not me, and my mother wasn't keen on me being taught because I was the youngest of her children."

Kili  
"A bit over protective, was she?"

Lofnheid  
"A little bit, but I'm not as adventurous as my sister."

Kili  
"I see. Dwalin taught me how to fight with the sword, and he made sure that I can handle an axe and a warhammer if need be. He taught Fili too, but I prefer a bow because it is lighter and I keep my sword for close contact fighting. You can practice with me if you wish. I can show you some of the basics."

Lofnheid  
"Thank you, Kili. I would like that very much." She studies his royal symbol. "You know, if you give me an accurate drawing of this design, I can work it into a tapestry for you. My husband told me of your interest in my work."

Kili  
"It is very fine work, my lady. You have exceptional skill, and I agree with your view that the tunnels could do with some cheering up. They have been neglected too long. I would welcome your work in my home."

Lofnheid  
She grins. "I love doing that kind of work. I can also make something for Fundin if you want. All of my collies have knitted patchwork blankets. I like to keep them comfortable."

Kili  
"I think Fundin would like that."

Lofnheid  
"He will." She passes him his sword. "Will my sword stand up to yours? I've not tested it against anyone yet."

Kili  
"There is nothing wrong with it, no flaws in the metal that I can see. Your aunt is a very talented lady."

Lofnheid  
"It's very similar to the one my sister owned. It was quite special, because my father made it for my mother. I've no idea what has become of it. I hope it is not lost. I am the keeper of the weapons which my father made for my brothers and the sword which he owned. My brother Regin owned a battle-axe, Fafnir owned a warhammer and Otr had a sword.

Kili  
"A well crafted weapon is a valuable possession for a dwarf, especially if it has been passed down in the family line. She may have left it at Mahal's home, or in Balin's halls. Shall we start, my lady?" He takes his sword and hands over hers.

Lofnheid  
She accepts her sword back, and nods. "Show me how you grip the sword."

Kili  
He nods... "How you grip it, depends on the type of sword you have and that determines how you fight." He beckons a dwarf man over to them so that he can demonstrate the technique that he uses.

Lofnheid  
She watches them with interest, wondering if she could ever do such a thing. She wished Lyndheid was around to help her.

Kili  
With the help of the other dwarf, he shows Lofnheid some of his advanced techniques at sword fighting, those which he had learned from Dwalin and his Uncle, and which had served him extremely well in recent times. He also liked the opportunity to show off to a pretty young dwarrowdam, even if she was already married and had a young baby.

Lofnheid  
She continues to watch them show off their skills. She is very impressed with Kili's swordsmanship and decides that he will be a good instructor for her.

Kili  
He works up a sweat and is glad that his opponent is putting up a good challenge for him and isn't holding back because he is the king's youngest nephew. His arms begin to tire a little and he begins to run out of breath, but he keeps the mock fight going.

Lofnheid  
The mock battle reminds her of when she used to watch her brothers do the same thing, with Regin practicing with Fafnir Otr practicing with Lyndeid.

Kili  
He indicates to his sparing partner that he'd had enough after a few more minutes, thanks him for his time and walks over to with a big grin on his face, panting. It felt good to exercise his body. "So, what do you think, Lofnheid? Do you want to give a try?" Sweat dripped down his forehead and clung strands of his hair together.

Lofnheid  
"I don't think I am ready, but I'll never learn anything if I don't give it a go."

Kili  
"I'll show you the basics to begin with. Your grip and posture are very important. But one thing you mustn't be afraid of is getting away from a fight if you can do so. There is no shame in it, especially if your opponent is much stronger."

Lofnheid  
"I have no problems with that."

Kili  
"If you were carrying a lighter sword, a one handed grip would have been sufficient to start with, but until you've gained more control, a two handed grip would be best for you, but if you were going to be in real combat, you would need a shield to protect you, but you need to build your strength up first." He demonstrated the stance for her, and his grip. "Now, show me."

Lofnheid  
She attempted to copy his stance. "Do I have this right, my lord?"

Kili  
"You're holding the sword too tightly." He placed his sword on the ground and walked over to her, and helped her into the proper stance, before picking up his sword again. "Follow my movements." He demonstrated the basic movements, the one which Dwalin had first taught him and Fili in their early lessons.

Lofnheid  
She follows his movements as best she could, feeling clumsy and foolish as she did so.

Kili  
He watches her movements and doesn't like the tension he sees in her. "Erm, you need to relax, my lady. You're too tense. You must learn to think of the sword as an extension of you. But you aren't too bad. You'll get better with practice."

Lofnheid  
"I intend to do that. Thank you for helping me."

Kili  
"It's no problem, my lady. Shall we spar? There is no reason for you to worry about hurting me because I can defend myself."

Lofnheid  
She nods her agreement. "I'm as ready as I ever will be."

Kili  
"Come at me." He stands ready to defend himself from her attack.

Lofnheid  
She charges at him, her sword raised and clashes her sword with his. The sound of metal clanging on metal echoes through out the training area.

Kili  
He parries her blow easily, and grins. "That's the spirit, my lady!" He brings his blade into contact with hers, being careful with his attack on account that she is a novice.

Lofnheid  
She is in awe of his power and realises that it will take a lot of practicing to even get close to his level of skill. She tries to block his move, but she isn't sure if she's done it very well. "Thank you my lord." She grins. "I'm beginning to understand why Lynd liked sword play so much..."

Kili  
"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself, my lady." He breaks off his attack. "That wasn't a bad block, but there is room for improvement. Would you like me to show you how to disarm your opponent?"

Lofnheid  
"Of course. Should I charge you, like I did before?"

Kili  
"Aye, lass, but I'm warning you. It will hurt..."

Lofnheid  
"I think that is to be expected, but I've had a child. I don't think anything can be worse than that."

Kili  
"I wouldn't know about that. I am ready when you are, lass." He braces himself for her attack.

Lofnheid  
She charges at him, as she did before, but she came at him with her sword from a different angle to last time.

Kili  
He uses the hilt of his sword to knock it out of her hand and flips her over. He regrets the last action because he didn't want to harm the lass, but she needed to get used to such actions if she is going to hold her own in a real fight.

Lofnheid  
She suddenly finds herself on the ground and disarmed. She glances up at the dwarf prince. "That hurt, my lord." She rubbed her left wrist.

Kili  
"Are you alright my lady?" He kneels down in front of her to inspect her wrist. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Lofnheid  
"It's alright. You did warn me. I think it's superficial, though."

Kili  
"It's not bad, my lady. Would you like to continue?" He asked, because in a real fight, you had to take the pain that came with minor injuries. You never had the option to stop until your opponent was dead or couldn't fight anymore.

Lofnheid  
"We've only just begun. Can you show me what you did? I would like to be able to do that. It could end a fight quickly."

Kili  
He calls over a willing er... "victim" to demonstrate the move on, a young dwarf lad just beginning his training. The lad seemed to be bemused at such a request from one of the king's nephews and was only too willing to help out. He ended up on the ground just as Lofnheid had, but took it with good humour. He helps him back to his feet and asked him if he would mind if the lady he was instructing did the same. He agreed, but it was unclear if he agreed because he wanted to help the lady out or if he thought that she wouldn't be able to do it. "My lady, whenever you're ready...."

Lofnheid  
"I'm ready." She retrieves her sword and beckons the lad to charge at her.

Kili  
The lad charges at her, bringing his sword around to bear on her.

Lofnheid  
She mimics Kili's move as best she can, using the hilt of her sword to disarm the young dwarf lad and flipping him on to his behind.

Kili  
He grins at her and helps the embarrassed lad to his feet.He thanks him for his help and he turns to her. "That was brilliant, my lady. You're a natural. Would you like to do a bit of sparing and then call it a day? We can do this again sometime if you wish."

Lofnheid  
"Aye. That sounds good, my lord and I do look forward to doing this again."

Kili  
He grins. "So do I. I'm going to come at you, this time, so brace yourself."

Lofnheid  
She takes up a defensive stance and waits for him.

Kili  
He rushes at her, bringing his sword around to make contact with hers and pushes against her with a good ounce of his strength.

Lofnheid  
She is taken aback a little and, finding that she can't push against him, she decides to to move her sword, in the hope that he over balances himself before coming at him from the other side.

Kili  
He retains his balance because he used to such moves. He may have fallen for it when he was younger, and inexperienced when sparing against his Uncle and Dwalin, or even with Fili when they practiced, but not now. He blocks and parries her attack in quick succession.

Lofnheid  
She wasn't sure how she could get out of this, so she booted him in the shins, hard..

Kili  
"That was dirty, my lady...but a good move. Sometimes you have to do that in a fight."

Lofnheid  
"You don't mind?"

Kili  
He shuck his head. "Naw.. Most of the opponents I've gone up against in battle have been bigger and stronger than me. Orcs, trolls, wargs, rock giants, dragons. Fighting dirty comes with the territory most of the time, though with the rock giants it more a case of trying to keep myself from getting squashed or falling to my death than actually fighting 'em. I don't think anyone would ever blame a dwarrowdam for fighting dirty." He circles her, trying to ignore the pain in his shins, his sword ready.

Lofnheid  
She lunges at him with her sword, in a bit of a clumsy manner.

Kili  
He easily deals with her attack and shakes his head. "You're going to need a lot of practice, my lady."

Lofnheid  
"Aye." She rushes him, swinging her sword horizontally.

Kili  
He brings his sword up vertically and blocks her swing.

Lofnheid  
She gets a little bolder and pushes against him with all her strength in an attempt to bring his sword into a diagonal angle, with a grin on her face.

Kili  
He is a little surprised at the dwarrowdam's strength and wields to her a little. "That's good, my lady. [He counters her move in an attempt to push her back.

Lofnheid  
It is quite a challenge for her to pit her own strength against his, and at first she can hold her own against him, but she's a dwarrowdam and not a trained fighter and begins to waver, her strength no match for his for long.

Kili  
"You're giving in, my lady. If this was a real fight, you would lose and be dead." He disarms her.

Lofnheid  
"Is there anyway in which I can improve at all, my lord?" She looks a little disappointed.

Kili  
"Don't lose heart. This is only your first practice session, after all. You need to harness your speed and agility, instead of relying on brute strength. It is possible for you to be an effective fighter. You've have shown that there is potential."

Lofnheid  
She smiles at him, pleased at the assessment. "Shall we meet again tomorrow and practice? I need to see to Nali now."

Kili  
He grins at the mention of Nali. "He's a fine wee one. I'll come with you if you like. Your husband promised me some ale which your brother in law makes. And I was going to bring something round for you anyway."

Lofnheid  
"Aye. Andvari mentioned that to me. There is a barrel waiting for you. Loni was only too happy to let you have it, but it will take a while for him to brew some more."

Kili  
He grins at the thought of the ale. "Give them both my thanks when you see them, my lady."

Lofnheid  
"I shall do that, my lord. What was it you had for me?"

Kili  
He reached into his bag and pulled out a journal and passes it to her. "While I was in Balin's library, I found this. It's a nature journal by your sister. I enjoyed reading it but I thought that now that she is gone, it should really be in your possession not mine."

Lofnheid  
Tears fill the dwarf maiden's eyes as she takes the journal from him and she clutches it to her chest like it was the the most precious thing in Arda. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I now have something of hers and that is a great gift. Thank you."

Kili  
"I am glad that this brings you some comfort, my lady."

Lofnheid  
"It does that. I am slowly getting used to the idea of her loss, but it's not easy."

Kili  
"There has been something I've been meaning to ask you...As you breed sheepdogs, I was wondering if you knew someone who breeds huskies?"

Lofnheid  
"Huskies? There is a village to the north of the mountain that should have some."

Kili  
"Thanks for your help in the matter. It's a surprise for someone."

Lofnheid  
"I bet you won't tell me who it is for, will you?" On their way to her home, she stops off at her friend's house to pick up Nali.

Kili  
"I'll let you know when I've been there and got them. I just hope that they have some puppies available."

Lofnheid  
"I wish you look, my lord. Now I have to get Nali home." She knocks on the door to her friend's house and a dwarrowdam answers it. She speaks to her a few minutes before coming out with her baby.

Kili  
He smiles when he sees Nali. "He looks well, my lady."

Lofnheid  
She smiles... "Of which I am glad, since he was unwell recently." She begins to walk in the direction of her home.

Kili  
"Is he getting better now?" He didn't like the thought of the baby being unwell.

Lofnheid  
"Aye...he's on the mend. I wouldn't have been able to come out today if he wasn't getting better." When they get to the front door of her home, she can hear Freki barking and frowns, wondering what is wrong with him.

Kili  
"What's he barking at?"

Lofnheid  
"I don't know. Could you hold Nali for me while I open the door?"

Kili  
"Sure." He carefully takes Nali from her and waits while she opens the door.

Lofnheid  
Freki stops barking and comes rushing out, lashing his tail in greeting to his dwarf mother.

Kili  
He laughs at the sheepdog's antics. "I expect when Fundin gets bigger, I'll get the same."

Lofnheid  
"Aye, you have that to come. I expect he was missing me. I don't usually leave him alone, you see."

Kili  
"So it would be best if someone was with Fundin a lot of the time?"

Lofnheid  
"Aye. Nali looks tired. Thank you for holding him." She takes him from and puts him in his cot so he can go to sleep. She places the precious journal of her sister's on the table beside her chair, intending to look at it later when she has some time to herself. She goes into the kitchen and comes out carrying the promised cask of ale from Loni. "It was good today, and thanks again for the journal. This is what Loni left for you. I hope you enjoy it."

Kili  
"I'm sure I will and I am glad that I was able to help you with things. I'll be going now." He says his farewells to her.


	4. An Evening with Bild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is an interaction with Lyndheid and Lofnheid's aunt with Kili. I stuck it in here because it fit here best, and leads on to the next one. @thurkinh I think I was a bit tired of writing when I did this, because it's not as good as some of the others, but not as bad as I have seen.

Kili  
Kili was busy working on his latest musical score when Kari the raven lands on his shoulder and begins to preen his hair. "Er..stop it, Kari. I'm busy..." Kari caws in his ear, quite loudly. He reluctantly puts down his quill and strokes the bird's feathers. "Oh alright... What's the matter? Are you hungry? I need to get this finished, you know..." Kari caws at the mention of the word hungry.... He carefully gets to his feet and opens the door to his study and goes down to the kitchen to look for scraps. As he goes, he whistles the melody from his latest work.

Bild  
Feeling exhausted after a day working in the forge, she makes her way to the dining hall when she sees a strange sight; a dwarf man whistling a melody while a raven is perched on his shoulder.

Kili  
He stops whistling when he sees her and smiles. "Good evening, my lady.You look exhausted."

Bild  
"I am my lord." She noticed the fine clothing the young man was wearing and assumed that he must be one of the nephews of the king. "I've had a long day working in the forge, which is my craft, and I am on my way to get something to eat."

Kili  
"I was on my way to the kitchens myself to get him something." He indicated the raven.

Bild  
"Would you mind if I accompanied you? I do not feel like facing a whole room full of people."

Kili  
"Aye. I know how that feels. I am Kili, by the way." He finally remembers to introduce himself to the lady. "I lock myself away in my study when I don't want to be around people, and I sometimes eat there when I'm working on my music and don't want to leave it.

Bild  
"Aye. I know that only too well myself. There are times I get so engrossed in my work that I forget to eat sometimes. But I have Andvari, my apprentice, around who usually reminds me that I need to take a break. I am Bild."

Kili  
"Andvari - I know him. You're Lofnheid's aunt." He smiles at her warmly. "It is good to meet you. You're welcome in my study if you wish to go back there with me once we've got something from the kitchens."

Bild  
"I would like that. So if you know Andvari, you must know Lofnheid as well, I take it?"

Kili  
"Aye. I know her. I met her when she was looking for a home for one of her puppies. He's doing quite well."

Bild  
She sighed. "She's had an awful time recently, that lass. I think I'll have some chips if they have it, with a beef steak."

Kili  
"I know of her problems. I've tried to help her. She's become quite a good friend, and Andvari has as well, but I've not spoken to Loni, but he gave me some ale he brewed. Perhaps we could share it, my lady?"

Bild  
"That would be nice." They neared the kitchens and she spoke to a plump dwarf man who appeared to be one of the cooks and she told him what she wanted. "And what about you, my lord?"

Kili  
"I'll have the same, I think. I could do with some ham for Kari, here.." He stroked the raven and added as an after thought. "Some beef off cuts would be good if you have them. I need to feed Fundin."

Bild  
The cook took note of what he said and promised that he would have the food sent up to his study. He did appear to wonder what the prince was doing spending time with a lady, but didn't make any comment on it. "Shall we go?"

Kili  
He inclines his head and escorts her to his study. He shows her around the place while they wait for the food to arrive and he introduces her to his puppy, who is very eager to play.

Bild  
She grins and plays with the puppy for a while. "You have a nice study here. I think my niece Lyndheid would like it. Has she ever been in here?"

Kili  
"Kind of..It's a bit complicated to explain, but I don't know her as well as I'd like to. Does this mean that she's?" A big smile spreads across his face and he feels a little foolish for it... "When you see her, can you tell her to come here? I'd like a to show her a few things."

Bild  
"I shall tell her, my lord."

Kili  
He walks over to the window and looks out at the falling snow. "I long for this winter to end so that I can go out into the world again. I don't like being shut up in the mountain."

Bild  
She moves to stand beside him. "Now that sounds like something Lyndeid would say."

Kili  
He grins. "Is it? I do look forward to talking to her properly. After reading her journal she seems interesting."

Bild  
"Aye, she may do, but be careful with her, my lord. She's been through a lot and I couldn't stand seeing her hurt again."

Kili  
"I will be careful with her. I know that she has had a rough time, but I think that there's more to this than I know."

Bild  
"You are right at that. I will tell you, after we have had tea."

Kili  
As she spoke, there was a knock on the door. "I expect that's our tea now."

Bild  
"Good. I'm starving." She clears some clutter of books and scrolls off one of the tables so that they could eat off it.

Kili  
[He opens the door and finds the surly servant Lofar bearing two plates of chips with fish and some meat for Kari and Fundin. He grumbles when he sees he has the company of a dwarrowdam. He thanks the servant in a civil way and takes the tray before closing locking the door.

Bild  
She pours some of Loni's ale into a pair of tankards as he brings the tray over.

Kili  
He carries the tray over to the table and hands her one of the plates. "I'll just feed Kari and Fundin." He puts some of the beef cutoffs into Fundin's bowl, cut into small pieces for him and watches him as he eats. He smiles, glad that his appetite is good. Kari caws and he laughs. "Yes, I've not forgotten you, Kari." He beckons the bird over and the raven lands on his arm and takes the meat greedly from him. "Eh...I believe you would put Bombur to shame when it comes to eating things." He strokes his feathers affectionately.

Bild  
She sits down and begins to eat her chips, occasionally glancing at him inter acting with his creatures.

Kili  
He sits down at the table opposite her, and tucks into the chips. "So, you work in the forges? Lofnheid told me about your work. I'm quite impressed with it, my lady. The sword she showed me is one of the finest blades I have seen."

Bild  
"That is high praise. I do my best with my work, but it takes up a lot of my time, I'm afraid. Experimenting with new alloys of metals, smithing items I have never made before, and there is training Andvari in my craft. I was hoping that my knowledge and skills could have been passed on to my nephews, but that is not to be I'm afraid, for they are in the Halls of Mahal, along with my brother and their mother. I wish it had not been so, but there is no changing it."

Kili  
"Aye, Lofnheid mentioned that. A tragedy indeed. Is this is what you are warning me about, in regards to Lyndheid?"

Bild  
"Aye, and other things. She was once frozen by Melkor and has faced balrogs several times. That lass has been through a lot and you need to understand that, my lord."

Kili  
"I do. I will not hurt her. You have my word in that regard and I do not break it. I cannot protect her from all the dangers of the world, but she will not be hurt by me."

Bild  
She nods. "That is all I can expect, my lord. Thank you."

Kili  
He nods back and eats his chips until there is nothing left.

Bild  
"Well, I must be going, now, my lord. Thank you for this little chat. It has been a nice evening, but I have the forge tomorrow."

Kili  
"Would you like me to escort you home?"

Bild  
"That is kind of you, my lord, but I can go back on my own."

Kili  
"I had to ask. Take care, my lady." He shows her out.

Bild  
She says her farewell to him and goes back to her home. It is cold when she gets there, it is cold because there is no one waiting for her when she gets home. She goes straight to bed, ready for the work tomorrow.


	5. A Yule Celebration

Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 20

[He takes a hamper round to Lofnheid's home for her and her family to enjoy as a Yule treat.] @Lofnheid @thurkinh  


Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 20

@Lofnheid @thurkinh pic.twitter.com/BCQjBAm0Hv  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 21

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid [She is taking care of Nali while Lofnheid and Andvari are in the kitchen preparing a small feast. She hears the-  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 21

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid knock on the door and goes to answer it and is surprised that Kili is waiting there, bearing presents.] -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 21

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid Merry Yuletide, my lord! [She smiles at him brightly.]  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 21

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He returns her grin.] Merry Yule to you, as well, my lady.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 22

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid Come in. Lofnheid is busy, if it is her you've come to see, my lord.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 22

@thurkinh @Lofnheid I just bought these round for you. I thought that you could do with some cheering up, given what has happened recently.-  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 22

@thurkinh @Lofnheid Is it alright if I stay a while?  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 22

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid Of course. Lofnheid usually makes too much anyway and Loni will be here soon.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 23

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He nods.] That is kind of you, my lady and I accept.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid Come in and sit down, my Lord. I'll go and talk to Lofnheid. They will welcome you, I'm sure.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 23

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He sits down in the living room and waits. He sees Freki sleeping soundly in front of the fire and smiles.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh Andvari notices Bild enter the kitchen. "Is Loni here?" he asks her. Lofnheid is busy looking after the -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh food cooking on the stove and in the oven, and is distracted.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher No, but we do have a visitor, Andvari.  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher Lofnheid over hears them talking and glances at them. "Who is it?"  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher It's Kili and he's brought a hamper, some mead and a toy for Nali with him. I've asked him to stay and -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher eat with us. Is that alright with you, my dear?  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher That is fine by me. Even when Loni turns up, there will be more than enough for everyone. Don't worry. I quite -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher like the idea of having him here myself.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher She nods. "I'll take care of Nali and keep him company. Just shout if you want anything."  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 23

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He walks over to the kitchen and pokes his head around the door.] Hello, Andvari, my lady...[He smiles in greeting.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh Lofnheid smiles at him. "Oh hello Kili. Are you having a nice time this Yule?" Andvari greets him warmly.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 23

@Lofnheid @thurkinh Aye, it's a good one, my lady. Thank you. [He grins at them.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh [She grins.] It's good to see you, Kili, and of course, you are welcome to join us at the table.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 23

@Lofnheid @thurkinh [He grins at her, Andvari and Bild warmly.] I have, of course, brought my own contributions to this feast, and a -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 23

@Lofnheid @thurkinh little something for your wonderful lad. I expect he's a little young for it, but he'll grow into it.  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh [She leaves the stove for a moment to enfold him in a hug.] You are a good friend to us, my lord. Thank you.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher [Bild, balancing Nali on with one arm taps him on the shoulder.] You can help me get the table ready.  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher There was a loud knock on the door. "I suspect that will be Loni," Andvari said. "I'll go and let him in." -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher Lofnheid nods at her husband, happy that her brother-in-law is here. Freki barks a greeting.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 23

@Lofnheid @thurkinh [He bows politely to Bild.] Of course, my lady. I'd be glad to help. [He looks forward to finally meeting Loni at last.]  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid [She hugs Nali to her as she goes into the living room to put him in his cot for a while as they get the table -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid ready.]  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 23

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He follows Bild into the living room and goes over to the dresser and starts to collect the plates from it.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 23

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh [Andvari lets Loni into the quarters and they can be heard laughing heartily in the hallway.]  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher [She goes over to the hamper and starts to unpack it, impressed by it's contents - all the kind of things -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 23

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher which dwarves are extremely fond of.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 24

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher [Lofnheid goes back to her work in the kitchen while her husband and brother in law talk about the day and -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 24

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher Aunt Bild and Kili see to setting the table. She sighs, missing Lyndheid more than ever.]  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 24

@Lofnheid @thurkinh [He lays out the table and smiles at Bild as he watches her reactions to the contents of the hamper.] So, my lady, -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 24

@Lofnheid @thurkinh do you think that your niece will appreciate what I have done?  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid [The aging dwarrowdam gives him a small smile.] She will at that, but what she really wants is for Lyndheid to -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid return and I don't think that will be for a while.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 24

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He nods, but doesn't say how much he wants her return as well. That secret hope he keeps locked away from the world. -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 24

@thurkinh @Lofnheid He was afraid that if he uttered it, it would fade away and never come to fruition.]  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid [Bild glances at him.] Are you alright, my lord?  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 24

@thurkinh @Lofnheid I am...I was er, just thinking about something.  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 24

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh [She checks the roast goose that has been cooking for a while in the oven and finds that it is finally ready. -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 24

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh She takes it out and brings it into the living room and places it on the table.] ANDVARI! LONI! THE YULE FEAST -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 24

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh IS READY!  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher [She sits down at the head of the table, her place, because she is the matriarch of the family, and bids Kili -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher to take the seat closest to her, a great honour as he is a guest.]  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 24

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He uncorks the mead and pours it into the tankards on the table very, very carefully so as to not spill a drop, and -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 24

@thurkinh @Lofnheid then takes his seat.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 24

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh Andvari and Loni enter the room from the hallway and Loni takes his seat at the table. Andvari follows his wife -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 24

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh into the kitchen to assist her in bringing out the food.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher [She waits until all the food has been laid out on the table and everyone is settled and seated before she -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher toasts each of the Lords and Queens of the Ainur in turn, paying particular attention to Mahal, Manwe, Mandos, -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher Orome, Tulkas,Yavanna, Este, Vana and Nessa. Then she toasts everyone present, and for Lyndheid's return, and -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 24

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher to the good fortune to their king.]  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 24

@thurkinh @Lofnheid Aye, we do indeed owe Mahal, Mandos and Manwe alot this year.  
> Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 25

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh "Andvari, my dear, would you mind carving up the goose?" She goes over to Nali's cot, picks him up and -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 25

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh sits the young lad on her lap, because he should be with them too. Freki sneaks himself under the table and -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 25

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh brushes his head up against Kili's hand. "Of course, my dear," He takes a carving knife and prongs and cuts -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 25

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh into the bird, making sure that everyone has a good amount of it. Lofnheid notices Freki being a sneak. "Don't -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 25

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh feed him anything from the table, my lord. He'll be having his dinner once we have eaten!"  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 25

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher Aye, he's a sneak, that one, but he's so cute that most people can't resist his charms. [She nods her thanks -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 25

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher to Andvari.] Thank you, lad!  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 25

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He scratches Freki's head.] I guess that is something which I will have to look forward to with Fundin. Thanks, Andvari  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 26

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid Lofnheid, my dear, pass Nali to me. I don't mind waiting to eat.  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 26

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher [She passes Nali to her aunt.]  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 26

@Lofnheid @thurkinh [He smiles at Nali.] When will start to crawl?  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 27

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh Lofnheid smiles. "He's almost four months old now, so it will be soon," she answered. "Aye, he'll be keeping -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 27

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh you busy then lass. He'll be into everything!" Andvari chuckles.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 27

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher [She smiles as she balances him on her lap.] Aye...she'll need help watching him then. Have you found anyone -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 27

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher yet, my dear?  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 27

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher [She sighs.] No, I haven't. I shall have to cut back on my work.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 27

@Lofnheid @thurkinh Erm..There is Beyla, my maid, but she is busy keeping house around my chambers. I don't think she has the time to -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 27

@Lofnheid @thurkinh watch a baby.  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 27

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh You shouldn't worry yourself, Kili. I'm sure that I'll find someone to help me care for him.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 27

@Lofnheid @thurkinh [He's reassured and starts to attack the food on his plate with great relish.]  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 27

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid [Bild smiles as he attacks his food.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher [Lofnheid smiles at Kili.] You seem to be enjoying that. [She picks at her own food, not feeling like she -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher wanted to eat anything, even on what is the most lavish meal of the year, but she needs to keep healthy for -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher Nali's sake, so she forces it down. Andvari watches his wife with concern but says nothing.]  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 31

@Lofnheid @thurkinh This is really good, my lady. I've not had better since Amad cooked for me last.  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh Andvari looks at his wife and smiles. "You've surpassed yourself this time, love." Lofnheid blushes slightly. -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh "Thank you, both. Once we've eaten, we can exchange presents." But there is one which she wanted most of all -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh and she knew in her heart, that it was the most impossible to give.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 31

@Lofnheid @thurkinh Oh yes, I've been thinking about that. I'd like to play some music if I may after we have eaten.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid My youngest niece is a much better cook than I! [She bounces Nali on her knee.] That is probably how she -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid managed to snag Andvari here! It will be wonderful to hear you play, my lord, and we do have things for you.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 31

@thurkinh @Lofnheid I wasn't expecting that at all, my lady and thank you.  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh Lofnheid, Andvari and Loni all eat their fill. Once she has finished eating, Lofnheid takes Nali back so that -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh her aunt can eat. She takes him to the bedroom so that she can feed him in privacy.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 31

@Lofnheid @thurkinh [He inclines his head to Bild.] I must say, my lady, that between your family and my own, I have been spoiled this -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 31

@Lofnheid @thurkinh Yule and I must repay your kindness with musical entertainment.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid [She smiles warmly at him.] Go ahead, my dear. Loni and Andvari can clear away the table and feed the sheepdogs.  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 31

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He takes out his flute and begins to play a festive melody on it to entertain them while they clear the table. Any -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Dec 31

@thurkinh @Lofnheid thing he left on his plate he wanted to save for his raven and his puppy.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh Between them, Andvari and Loni cleared away the table. Any food which had been left untouched was put to one -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Dec 31

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh side on the table so that it could be shared out amongst them later.]  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 31

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher [While Kili plays his flute and the young men clear the table away, she eats her dinner. It is so nice having -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Dec 31

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher her family around her and their guest, but she wishes that Lyndheid was there to make the gathering complete.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher Lofnheid comes back out of the bedroom with Nali. "Time for presents, I think!" She beams.  
Bild ?@thurkinh Jan 1

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher [She claps her hands together.] I shall go first, I think. It's a shame that Lyndheid is not here. I have -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Jan 1

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher that mithril armour for her finished. [She sighs...] Well, nothing to it. [She presents Loni with a battle axe, -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Jan 1

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher Andvari with a mace and Kili with a warhammer. Even though she doesn't normally make jewelery, she presents -  
Bild ?@thurkinh Jan 1

@Lofnheid @eredluindarcher Lofhnheid with a beaded necklace.] pic.twitter.com/WEpmJVyusW  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Jan 1

@thurkinh @Lofnheid [He stops playing his flute while the gifts are exchanged.] Thank you, my lady. This will come in useful. [He bows to -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Jan 1

@thurkinh @Lofnheid Bild as he accepts it.]  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh Andvari accepts his gift and puts the mace with his other weapons. Because Lofnheid's hands are full, he -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh places the beaded necklace around his wife's neck and kisses her cheek as he does so. Lofnheid thanks him. He -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh fetches out his gifts. A sword for his brother, a gemstone chip necklace for his wife, - pic.twitter.com/18eQjukHSI  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@eredluindarcher @thurkinh a simple gemstone chip necklace for Bild, and a pipe with pipeweed for Kili. pic.twitter.com/KhWHxHGImQ  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Jan 1

@Lofnheid @thurkinh [He grins at Andvari and puts the pipe and pipeweed away.] Thank you, my friend. I lost my last pipe somewhere between -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Jan 1

@Lofnheid @thurkinh Rivendell and Mirkwood Palace. It's good to have a replacement.  


Bild  
?@thurkinh

@eredluindarcher @Lofnheid [She puts on the necklace and thanks him.]  


Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher Lofnheid gives out her gifts next, mainly things she has made. She gives Loni a scarf, Andvari a knitted jumper,-  


Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher her aunt, a gemstone necklace, and Kili, one of her handmade blankets. Loni passes - pic.twitter.com/W5Fpj20WDK  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher around ales, beers and ciders that he has brewed. He doesn't have any mead because he doesn't have the -  
Lofnheid ?@Lofnheid Jan 1

@thurkinh @eredluindarcher time to keep bees which he would need to make it.]  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Jan 1

@Lofnheid @thurkinh [He thanks Lofnheid for her present and takes one of the ciders to try. He plays his flute to entertain them for the -  
Kili ?@eredluinarcher Jan 1

@Lofnheid @thurkinh rest of the evening until it is time for him to go home.]  



End file.
